


For Those that Love Cayde-6 Too Much

by LunaraAssassin



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Possessive Behavior, Robot Sex, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraAssassin/pseuds/LunaraAssassin
Summary: Seriously, I can't be the only one that has fallen in love with Cayde. Like he is the best character in the whole freaking game. So don't hate me for this. Takes place during and after the events of Destiny but before Destiny 2





	For Those that Love Cayde-6 Too Much

    Ever since he had become the head Hunter of the Guardians, Cayde had never been able to find time for himself. He hated it, wishing he could be free, but there was so much work that he was kept busy from day to night. While his companions, the head Warlock and Titan, headed to bed each night, he stayed up, coordinating efforts across the solar system. He did not need sleep, it never fazed him. In fact, nothing ever fazed him, that was, until a particular Guardian stumbled her way into the Tower. At first, he didn’t think anything of the Guardian, only being informed by his Ghost that a new Hunter was here and she had just been revived after being dead for a long time.

    So he prepared a set of Hunter armor for the Guardian and when the Guardian came to him, he learned what it was to be fazed. She walked in with the quietest of steps, and her Ghost hovered beside her. Her body was slender, yet curvy. Her hips were very defined, her stomach flat, but her chest…...oh dear…..her breasts were very large, but pulled up against her body because of the ragtag uniform she was wearing. He swallowed, or what would be swallowing for an Exo.

    She came up to him and reached up, removing her helmet. Dark blonde-brown hair fell from inside the helmet and crystal blue eyes appeared. She looked up at him, being only an inch or so shorter. Their eyes locked, and he felt something inside him lurch. This Guardian, this Hunter, this human, was much different than anyone he had ever met. She didn’t look like much, but something told Cayde there was much more to her than her looks.

    “Hello, new Guardian, I have a set of armor here for you as a new Hunter,” he said with a soft murmur. She smiled at him and he felt his breath being taken away again. She was drop-dead gorgeous and he couldn’t take her eyes off her, until he heard Ikora whisper to Zavala behind him.

    “I’ve never seen Cayde speechless before, this girl must be special,” she said and the Commander made a soft grunt in agreement. Cayde shook his head, giving her the armor and he watched as she ran her gloved fingertips over it.

    “Thank you,” she whispered and her voice was like an angel’s. She then walked away, carrying the armor and he couldn’t help watching her back as she walked. Her body swayed with each step, with a grace Cayde had never experienced before. He had to keep an eye on this Guardian.

    Time seemed to almost rush by him and he kept up with every mission she was dispatched on, no matter how busy he was. He wanted to see her more often than the times she came to the Tower to turn in missions and come back with reports or engrams to decode. So sometimes, he would contact her Ghost without her knowing and ask to watch the mission progress. The Ghost would allow him to see through its vision and he watched over her through the Ghost.

    She was special, much like he had expected from the moment he had met her. She walked through Earth’s troubles, melted her way through the Hive nest on the moon, danced into Venus, stood boldly before the Queen of the Awoken, took down a Vex Overmind without so much as a heavy breath, broke into the elusive Exclusion Zone, and finally, the Black Garden. That was the first time he was fully and completely disconnected from her Ghost and he began to worry. She always had backup, because he would go anywhere for her. Now she was in a place he couldn’t reach.

    He paced the the Tower’s command room for hours while she was gone and he couldn’t contact her. He was aware of Zavala and Ikora talking about him behind his back, but he could barely hear them over the worried feeling nested deep into his chest. Usually, he felt nothing, other than the joy of going on missions and gambling  and the anger towards the darkness. Now he was a mess of emotions, with fear being the most prominent.

    “He’s never been this anxious before,” Ikora murmured to her Titan companion.

    “It’s that Guardian. The one that made him speechless,” Zavala told her softly. “I’ve stepped into his room once or twice and each time, he was watching her through her Ghost. Now that she’s in the Black Garden, he’s not able to communicate with her.”  
    “He’s been spying on her this whole time?” Ikora said, slightly shocked by his words.

    “Watching over, I think is the term he prefers,” Zavala chuckled quietly.

    “Well, regardless, I hope she comes back, for Cayde’s sake,” Ikora sighed. “He’ll be a mess if she doesn’t and we’ll all be doomed if her mission fails. She’s more than Cayde’s crush, she’s our last hope.”

    It was becoming night outside and still the Guardian hadn’t returned and no matter how many times Cayde tried, he couldn’t get in contact with her Ghost. He felt sick with worry. There had to be something he could do. Maybe he could retrace her steps and find out how she got into the Black Garden so he could find her and save her. But before he could leave, the softest of footsteps caught his attention entering the command room. His head whipped up from the map on the table and a very tired looking woman was stepping into the room.

    His whole body felt like it was finally relaxed, all servos and gears becoming unhinged from their tightness. She had returned and that was what he had been waiting for. She looked beat up though, her face looking a tad bruised, her hand on her side and a slight limp to her step. But she was here and safe.

    While she was being debriefed by Zavala and Ikora, Cayde mostly just listened to her describe what she saw and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was just so…..incredible. Something he had could never truly understand about her. He craved to know so much more to her than he knew. He realized in that moment when her eyes met his across the command table that he wanted her badly. He wanted her to himself and let no one else have her. He wanted to be able to protect her and keep her close, but he knew she could handle herself and he believed that she wanted nothing to do with him. Much like…..Maya. It occurred to him in that moment how much she was like Maya. Beautiful, determined, brilliant. Although in looks, they were different, in personality, he felt like he was falling in love with another Maya.

    The next night, after the Speaker’s speech, he watched as the Guardians celebrated, in any way they pleased. Except for the hero of the night. The Guardian mostly stood out by the railings, gazing up at the Traveler. He was standing in the shadows of the building, watching her as she was off in her thoughts. He watched her for a good hour, her just standing there and staring at the Traveler before she slowly stood up straight, stretching her arms above her head and walking away.

    Cayde didn’t know what was guiding him that night, but he followed her in shadow, watching as she was patted on the back by other Guardians and talked with them before she wandered towards the Hangers, stopping to talk with Amanda. He moved a bit closer in the shadows, taking care not to be seen before listening to their conversation.

    “Lunara, you can’t tell me that you haven’t mentioned a single thing to Cayde yet?” Amanda was asking her. His Guardian sighed and he could help but feel his heart flutter a touch. Lunara, that was her name. She had never told him or the other two leaders her name, but he couldn’t believe she would keep such a beautiful name to herself. But it also peaked his interest when the first thing Amanda was saying was about him.

    “No, Amanda, I haven’t said anything to Cayde. How in the world could I?” Lunara replied and Cayde almost lost his train of thought, being so enchanted by her voice. But he was curious of the topic of their conversation, what she was supposed to tell him.

    “The longer you wait, the more likely it is that something bad might happen and you’ll never get to tell him,” Amanda told her.

    “Amanda, I want to….but…...he’s Exo, how do I know he even has feelings?” Lunara said, sounding a bit frustrated with herself.

    “Lunara, kiddo, trust me. Exos do have feelings and despite what most people believe….” Amanda’s voice got really soft and Cayde had to move a few steps closer to hear her whisper. “They do have pleasure modules.” Cayde could see Lunara’s face flush pink and she quickly looked away. The Hunter Vanguard could barely believe what he was hearing. What in the world did Amanda mean by pleasure modules? Sure he had them, he had used them a few times in his work and for fun. Why would Lunara need to know about those?

    “Maybe tomorrow. It was a long day today. Goodnight Amanda,” she spoke with a nod of her head before walking towards where Cayde was hidden. Luckily for him, she seemed too flustered to notice him standing there and when he turned to follow her after she had gone up the steps and around the corner, he accidentally bumped something off a shelf. Amanda looked up and seemed unsurprised to see Cayde standing there.

    “Cayde, I’m sure you have questions,” Amanda said as she leaned back on her metal table, taking a drink of something from a glass.

    “You caught me, and normally, I’d joke about something, but this time, I’m really curious. What were you two talking about?” he asked, getting straight to the point. Amanda simply smiled at him, shaking her head.

    “Ah, Cayde. You are so blind sometimes,” the shipwright chuckled. “I was telling our dear Guardian friend that she needs to talk to you and admit something about herself.”

    “Like what?” he asked, prodding for information.

    “I’m not going to be the one to tell you, you’ll have to get that part from her. But my only tip to you is to not hurt her or you’ll have me taking you apart piece by piece,” Amanda said, frowning slightly. It appeared that Amanda had a sister like bond with Lunara and she seemed serious. That was odd, usually she was nice to him, seemed to even care for him, but whatever bond she had formed with Lunara seemed stronger. He put up his hands in response, trying to keep innocent.

    “Okay, okay,” he said before leaving the shipwright alone. He quickly headed up, looking for Lunara, only to see her disappearing to the tower bedrooms. He followed along behind her, keeping out of sight from everyone she passed. Eventually she got to her room and entered. Cayde stood outside the door until he heard the shower in her room turn on and he quietly entered. He was aware of apart of himself saying that it was moving too quickly, whatever he was doing. He should be slowing down, but there was something in him driving him toward these actions.

    Her room was spotless, not a messy room like he had or anyone else’s. She liked to be organized and he noticed something laying on her dresser. It was a chain that had a snowflake attached. A necklace. It appeared a bit dirty and tarnished, but the diamonds in it sparkled in the light. He could hear the shower shut off and he set it down, quickly looking for a place to hide. She had two closets, one in the wall and the other a wooden one, sticking out from the wall, was next to her desk, opposite the wall one. The one in the wall was bigger, so he hopped into her closet, dimming the lights on his eyes and face so he could blend in with the darkness.

    He watched her as she came out of the shower and suddenly Cayde had realized he had made a grave mistake. She was naked, no uniform, no armor, no anything. She had slightly tanned skin, with scars on her body. Her skin looked so smooth and silky. He wished he could put his hands on her to find out. Her back was to him, showing that perfectly toned ass of hers. Cayde felt his pleasure modules in his body kicking into overdrive without him controlling them.

    Now, Amanda was right. They did have pleasure modules and some models, like Cayde himself, were more…...human in body, with their own metal dicks as males. Speaking of which, the dick he had was even more human like in which the tubes inside were soft almost all the other times, until now, where the tubes were hardening. This caused him to have a major metal hard on as he watched her move to her wooden closet instead of the one he was hiding in. He watched her open it and noticed her armor was hanging in there but she reached for a brush on the shelf, brushing out her long shoulder length hair as she stood in front of the closet. She was humming to herself as she brushed out the tangles before setting the brush back in the closet.

    Next she grabbed a tight black tank top that seemed to suck to her body size, showing every little hint of her torso, including every single muscle line along her back. She then slipped on a pair of shorts before closing the closet and wandering over to her desk, where she sat down and clicked on a sort of video log she was keeping. Her back was to him, the camera facing her and the closet so he could see her as she recorded her video log, but as long as he kept still, she wouldn’t see him.

    “Hey there. Today was more of a jumble in my memory than normal,” Lunara began the log as she pulled a leg up on her chair. “The Speaker made some speech and the Stranger gave me an odd gun, but besides that was the celebration tonight. When I first got there, I was mostly keeping to myself, but my eyes searched for him in the crowd. To my disappointment, I couldn’t seem to find him.”

    “So I wandered over to the railings and just…..stared at the Traveler, wondering what it has in store for me. I feel nervous, almost like….soon enough, something is going to happen and it’s going to hurt it. But, maybe that’s just a feeling,” Lunara said, sighing. “Besides that, the feeling I have about Cayde…...I just can’t…...get it to go away.” She stopped talking, looking to the side, at the dresser, where her necklace laid. Cayde was still feeling that hardness in his pants, but he was more than intrigued to hear what she had to say. Feelings for him?

    “I know I’ve never really stated it on this log, but…..I want to say it out loud to see if it’s what I truly feel or if I’m just being silly…..Cayde makes me feel crazy…...like every time I see him, since that first moment, I just want to touch that metal face of his.” She looks back at the screen now, her face seeming…..sad. “I want to know more about him than his jokes that make me laugh and giggle, even when everyone else is just shaking their heads or they don’t understand. He makes me smile, even when it’s getting rough. I just love that……”

    Lunara seemed to sigh heavily and Cayde watched as her body became somewhat slack, relaxing back in her seat as she stared at the ceiling. “Cayde is so breathtaking and wonderful and funny. I just want to…...be with him. But he’s an Exo, even though Amanda was saying that they do have feelings and ‘pleasure modules’ she called them. I know I’m being stupid saying that Exos don’t have feelings, I know they do, but it just seems odd……But anyway, why in the world would he even like me in return? I’m just another one of his Hunters, another Guardian that will probably die permanently, I’m sure he’s seen plenty. Hell, I’m sure he’s even had lovers, if that’s possible, and if he did get with me, I’d just be another one on his list.”

    Cayde wished so badly he could leave this closet and tell her she was wrong. He had only fallen in love with Maya, but he had never laid with her. He had loved her from the side, even though she never acknowledged him. But he stayed still, eyes still hidden in the darkness as he continued listening. She had sat up, leaning over her desk with her head in her hands.

    “Is it bad if I can’t get him out of my head? Even when I’m out with Ghost and we’re patrolling or on a mission, I feel like he’s right there with me, encouraging me along even though we could be out at the Reef,” she said and Cayde felt a bit guilty, knowing that she was right. He was always with her, watching through Ghost and encouraging her when she got down, even though she couldn’t hear him. She exhaled loudly now, looking up at the camera and Cayde could see in her video log that she was blushing.

    “Fuck, the worst part is that I daydream about him and I have wet dreams about him too. The thought of him just…...riles me up like no other,” Lunara said she covered her face with her hands. Cayde’s metal dick twitched robotically as he heard her words. “Like…..having his hands on me, or in me…...or…….that one time, where I was bent over the command table…...and he was standing a little beside me, more behind me and I just couldn’t get the thought out of my head of him bending me over, ripping down my uniform and sliding his fingers into me……”

    Cayde wanted to groan terribly. The tubes that were inside the metal dick of his were getting so hard, pumping with a fluid that stimulated something of a human erection. He wasn’t going to lie, he truly had that thought too when she had been studying the map, bent over that table. Ikora and Zavala were too engrossed with whatever they were working on and he couldn’t take his eyes off her ass. His thoughts had been a bit different though. That he would slip his hand under the cloak she was wearing and moving his hand between her legs and rubbing that sweet little pussy he was sure she had. That had been the idea he wanted to act on so bad. It would have been so exciting for both of them, knowing they were surrounded by people yet Cayde would be stroking between her legs and getting her riled up.

    Lunara shook her head at the camera, hands still on her face. “It’s silly, but I can’t shake these feelings for Cayde. I’m just gonna go to sleep and try and rest this off. Maybe things will be different in the morning,” she said before taking her hands off her face. “Ta-ta for now.” She then clicked the camera, turning it off and reaching above her desk, clicking off the light that was there. Being an Exo, he had a night vision ability that allowed him to see in the dark and he watched as she crawled into bed. She pulled the covers over herself and within about 5 minutes, she was asleep. He stood perfectly still until her breathing turned deeper, signalling she was in her deep sleep and wouldn’t be woken right away. He wasn’t sure how much time it had been since she had originally fallen asleep.

    Cayde slowly moved out of the closet, his night vision allowing him to move carefully. He glanced down at her sleeping and she looked so peaceful that he didn’t dare wake her. Sighing, he started going towards the door until he heard a sound from Lunara that nearly made him stumble. A moan. She had moaned in her sleep and Cayde stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning back around to look at her. She wasn’t moving, still asleep, but he heard her moan again, this time with a name. “Oh…..Cayde…..”

    The tubes in his metal cock had grown soft but now they started stiffening again to her moan. She was dreaming about him. And clearly the dream him was doing something she really enjoyed. She rolled over as Cayde still stood like a deer in headlights. Her face was slightly contorted in pleasure and Cayde swore he saw her hips buck a bit. “Right there…….Right there Cayde……” she continued speaking in her sleep and Cayde’s body took control from his mind. His cock was so hard that something made him move without his command, going over to the side of her bed and reaching for her bed sheets.

    As gentle as could be, he slowly pulled them off her, revealing that sexy body in the tight black tank top and shorts. Somewhere inside of him, he was telling himself to leave and not do what he was about to do, but the rest of him knew that they were both craving this and he wanted to give in. So he did.

    He continued being as gentle as he could, moving onto the bed, kneeling between her legs and waiting a few moments. She was still asleep as he tugged at her shorts, pulling them down ever so slowly. She had never put on any panties, so she was naked when he got them off her. He leaned down over her, admiring her perfect body. Her nipples were hardened, Cayde noticed as he leaned over. Being careful not to bump her with the horn on his head, he moved closer, admiring every little thing about her face as she slept. Her face had relaxed from that pleasure contortion, and was now peaceful looking again. Her head was tilted to the side, so he could see a curious little scar on the back of her neck that he had never noticed before. It was unusual, looking like someone had took a blade and sliced it towards her throat, but stopped under her ear.

    Guardians never got scars, being that their Ghosts could heal them quickly and without a show of injury, so whatever this scar was from, came from when she was alive. He wondered about it before he heard another breathless moan from Lunara, whispering his name once more. He smirked to himself, figuring he better get to work as he moved down her body, so that his head was between her legs, allowing him to see how truly beautiful she was down there.

    Her pussy was already wet, from whatever dream she was having. He faintly wondered if she had ever taken a lover in her first life or her Guardian life. Nevertheless, his gloved fingers moved to her pussy, sliding up and down her wet slit and he gave a soft groan, wishing he could truly feel how wet she was. He slipped one of his fingers into her and she moaned instantly, her body responding even though her mind was long gone. Even through the glove, he could feel her pussy gripping at his finger as he slid it deeper and then pulled it out slowly. He repeated this process over and over, getting progressively harder. His other hand wandered down to the pants of his uniform.

    He pulled them down slightly, taking his metal cock out and stroking it as he fingered her. He felt so hard, so impossibly hard. He stroked himself hard and quick, wishing that he could put himself inside her and know what she felt like but even as that thought was crossing his mind, his was moving on top of her. Something inside him was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn’t, not now, not when she was moaning his name in her sleep and he wanted her so fucking badly. He moved himself up, pulling out his fingers and settling with the tip of his metal cock right at her wet slit. Just before he was about to slam himself in, he felt her move under him and he looked down at Lunara.

    She turned her head slightly again, her face up towards Cayde, and she whimpered something, squinting her eyes open before they quickly snapped open. She pushed on him, starting to scream before his hand quickly moved up to her mouth, covering it. He shushed her as he allowed the lights on his eyes to brighten again, seeing a dim blue glow on her face.

    “Hey there doll, I don’t want you to wake up all the Vanguard, especially when I know you want this,” Cayde whispered to her and her eyes softened, getting a lusty look in them as she stared into his blue mechanical eyes. Once Cayde saw that he had relaxed her, he pulled his hand away from her mouth. She panted heavily, taking in what she saw before looking down at feeling his tip pressed against her entrance. Her eyes quickly moved back up to his.

    “C-Cayde……” was all she whispered before something changed in her eyes, a dark lustful look that nearly took Cayde’s breath, or what would be breath, away. She wrapped her legs around his waist, with him feeling her slit open a bit wider for him and he groaned, his eyes watching her every movement.

    “Fuck me, Cayde,” she said to him. He gave a soft dark chuckle before slamming his metal cock inside her. She cried out in instant pleasure, grasping his cloak with her fingers. She was squeezing his metal cock so hard and he groaned, starting to move back and forth. She felt so good…...he could only move his hips harder, snapping into her with all the force his could muster. She was moaning with every thrust he did that he felt like his hearing was ringing with how beautiful she sounded.

    His fingers slipped into her hair, grasping the beautiful locks as he tilted her head up, so he could see her face, contorted with pleasure as she looked back at him. Oh yes, she was going to be his, one way or another. He gave a quiet growl, feeling this darkness in him finally releasing itself. That’s right. She is his and he wasn’t going to let go of her. Not now, not ever. He wanted to control her, something that no one knew about their friendly, joking Cayde was that he had a dark side. And this dark side wanted Lunara and nothing else.

    “You belong to me, you got that?” he said in a soft hiss. They way he spoke seemed to rile her up, her eyes getting wide and her pussy getting a bit tighter.

    “Y-Yes, Cayde,” she whimpered back in between moans from his hard thrusts. The best part was, he was a robot, and he could last all night if he wanted to.

    “Good girl, good Guardian…..” he murmured before a sudden memory crossed his mind. One of Zavala staring at Lunara, and her being oblivious as she listened to Ikora talking to her. Cayde had been working at a monitor, but when he turned around, he saw Zavala’s eyes on Lunara’s form, being that her cloak was caught slightly on the table, revealing her backside. Cayde growled from that memory, knowing that he needed to make his point clear.

    “You’re mine, Guardian, all mine. Not Zavala’s or anyone else’s. I’ll shoot anyone that tries to take you from me,” Cayde snarled as he yanked on her hair, pulling her head back and making her cry out in pain and pleasure. With each one of his words, he gave a hard thrust into her and he could feel her pussy gripping his cock even harder. He knew she was getting close from the way her body was shaking and how her eyes were starting to close, getting lost in pleasure.

    “Yes, Cayde…..I’m all yours, I won’t let anyone else try to have me,” she moaned and Cayde smirked as he reached down with his free hand, playing with her clit. Her eyes opened almost instantly and she started bucking her hips against his, getting him even deeper inside her. She arched her back as she started to scream, but the hand in her hair dropped, covering her mouth as she came. Her pussy gripped his metal cock so hard that he could barely even thrust in her anymore. Cayde gave a loud groan, not being able to control himself as the fluids forced him into his own climax, barely being able to pull out and let the fluid drip all over her stomach as he stroked it out.

    “Fuck……” he muttered as he let the last little droplets fall. He looked up at her, her eyes starting to close slowly as she came off her climax. He chuckled quietly, falling to the side of her and putting his cock back in his pants. He felt her move, her arm draping over his chest and her leg going above his and nestling between his legs. He looked over at her to see her looking at him, eyes half closed as she smiled.

    “Cayde…...how did you-” she started, but Cayde cut her off.

    “My dear…...I’ve liked you from the moment you stepped foot in this tower,” he said with a laugh and she just shook her head.

    “Amanda was right,” she said and Cayde just laughed to her response. He was surprised though, when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye, pressing her lips to the cool blue metal of his face, on his cheek. “My name…...it’s Lunara, by the way….” she whispered softly as she started dozing off.

    “Lunara…….I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance,” Cayde chuckled as he watched her fall asleep. As usual, he didn’t need sleep, but he was going to watch over her as she slept. He glanced over at her dresser where the necklace of hers still lay. She was as beautiful as those diamonds, no…..more beautiful and Cayde was going to tell her the moment she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Cayde has a metal dick. No. Don't hate me for it. Seriously, I spent two days trying to figure this out.


End file.
